Seddie oneshots!
by IAm A Random Person8
Summary: Just some seddie oneshots! Im freakin awful at writing summaries soooo... plz just give mah story a chance!
1. Artist

Hey! Ok... soooo... I know there's a lot of people out there who's done a lot of Seddie oneshots but I wanted to do my own version of them, because why not? So I decided to make a fanfiction account and put my imagination into a story,idk if that made much sense or not. And if you have any requests don't be afraid to tell them to me! Here goes my first oneshot!!

Age:11

Time frame: A few weeks after Sam and Freddie met.

POV: General

** Artist**

"Alright class! Today we're going to be learning to draw with perspectives!" Said mrs. Sevone, the 6th grade art teacher. Sam raised her hand. Mrs Sevone sighed.

"What is it Samantha?"

"Yeah, can we just draw like... pigs or something?"

Mrs. Sevone shook her head. "No, today we're learning perspectives."

Sam had a disgusted look on her face. "But I don't know how to do that."

"That's why I'm teaching you how to do it."

"But won't that take effort? You know, to learn?"

"Well yes..."

"Then can I just draw pigs instead?"

"No you may not."

Sam was about to say something when the teacher started teaching her lesson. Sam didn't care what the teacher said so she decided not to listen and to doodle pigs in her notebook instead. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun her head around to see who it was.

"What Fredface?"

"Your not supposed to be drawing pigs, your supposed to be listening to the lecture. And don't call me Fredface!"

Freddie said.

"Have I ever cared what the teacher said?"

"Well, I met you two weeks ago, and in those to weeks you haven't..."

"Exactly, which is why I will continue drawing pigs and not care about any of the chizz she's sayin'"

Sam spun her head back to her drawing and kept doodling her pig family,Until she felt Freddie tap her shoulder again.

"What do you want!?" Sam snapped her head around and glared at him.

Freddie looked scared. "I just wanted to say that your pigs look good..."

"No they don't, they look awful... see, I messed up on the baby pigs face."

"I don't see a mistake."

"That's because you didn't draw it dork, you don't know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Your a good artist... I don't see how-"

"Sam! Freddie! Am I going to have to separate you two?" Mrs. Sevone said glaring at the two kids talking.

Sam looked at Freddie then thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Ok then!" Mrs Sevone said as she crossed her arms.

"What? Where are you going move Sam to?"

"Oh no, I'm not moving Sam. I'm moving you. Go sit by Wanda."

"Me??? Why are you moving me!?"

"No more questions Freddie."

"I don't want to move!"

"Do I have to call your mother?"

Freddie froze up. "No no no no! I'll sit by Wanda..."

"Good. Nobody else will talk in class, understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright then so as I was saying-"

Sam looked down at her paper. As she was just about to erase the baby pigs face, she thought about what Freddie said about it not looking bad, but looking good. So instead she decided to continue on and make more pigs, including a grandma pig with glasses, cause why not?

A/N- WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yes! I did it! I made my first oneshot!!! I'm soooo happy! I hope you liked it! Yeah yeah I know it's short but I plan on making some longer ones! Please review if you want me to make more! And remember don't be scared to tell me your request! I would looovveee to write it! Thanks so much for reading!! Bye!


	2. Dance

A/N: Hey! I'm so happy to be back and writing a new chapter! The reason why I didn't write for soooo long was because I had some MAJOR writers block :( But I'm ready to make a new chapter now!! Btw I doubt they'll ever see this, but I want to thank iLoveFanficLife, seddie4thewin, shana852963, and PrincessChiz for inspiring me to start writing!! For the sake of this chapter Carly came back for senior prom, Sam came back for senior prom, Cat followed Sam to visit Seattle... And went to their senior prom... I think you kinda get it...

Disclaimer: I broke into Dan's house last night and begged for the rights to iCarly... He laughed in my face and threw me outside... Therefore, I do not have them.

Age: 17 or 18

Time frame: After Sam and Cat

POV: General

**Dance**

"Ok! This is probably the most exciting night of my life!!" Said Carly as she applied her mascara. "I mean, I've dreamed of this night since I was Ten!!!"

Sam, who was sitting on Carly's couch eating a chicken pot pie, rolled her eyes. "It's just a dance..."

Carly whipped her head around and looked at Sam. "Just a dance? Sam, it is _not_ just a _dance_! It's a whole adventure! An adventure full of music, and lights, and pretty dresses, and-"

"You're only excited because you wanna dance with Daniel Freshton." Sam cut her off as she took another bite of her pot pie.

"Hey! Daniel's pretty..." Carly looked at the ground, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"What time is Daniel coming to pick us all up?" Sam asked as she licked the rest of the chicken pot pie out from the bottom of the bowl.

"8:00, so that gives me..." Carly looked at her phone. "ONE HOUR TO DO YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE LOOK!!! OH MY GOD!!!"

Carly ran over to her bed that had several dresses on it, picked them all up off the bed, and threw them at Sam. "TRY ALL OF THESE ON NOW!!! MAKE SURE I SEE ALL OF THEM!!"

Sam rubbed her ear and grimaced. "Way to shout in my ear..."

Carly softened her voice a little and gave her a serious look. "Sam, we only have 58 minutes to get you dressed, hair done, makeup done, and _eeevvveerrryyything_ else. You Need you to go... NOW!"

Sam started walking out of the room. "Ok, mother..." She said sarcastically and walked out.

——————————————————————————

Freddie started walking in the front door of Carly's apartment just to have it slammed shut before he got in.

"Umm, am I not wanted?"

Cat yelled through the door turning all the locks and locking the chain. "Carly told me to keep you out of this apartment til' she's done getting Sam ready!!"

Freddie made a confused face and yelled back. "Um, why though?"

Cat thought for a moment. "I don't know..."

Freddie looked at his phone. "Prom starts at 8:30... and it's 7:53. We need to get going."

Cat screamed. "OMG GGGUUUYYYYSSS!!!" She started running up the stairs, and ran into Carly's room. "ITS 7:53!!! WE NEED TO GO!"

"WHAT??!!" Carly put down the lipstick she was applying to Sam's face and looked at her phone. "OH MY GOD! IT IS!"

Sam got up and brushed herself off. "Eh, we don't need to do anything else to me anyway. I'm getting sick of being "daffodilified."

Carly examined Sam's face for a second. "We could've done so much more..."

Cat shook her head in agreement.

Sam rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time that night. "Guys! I look fine! No need for more!"

Cat suddenly spoke up. "We kinda need to go... like _now_..."

Carly agreed and they all went down the stairs into the living room. Sam started walking to the fridge when Carly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What do you think you're doing Puckett?"

Sam looked at Carly with a confused look. "Getting something to digest?"

Carly gasped. "You can't eat right now! We gotta leave!!"

Sam yanked her wrist out of Carly's grasp. "Which is why I'm taking it to-go!"

They heard a knock on the door. Carly perked up. "Ooo! That must be Daniel!!" She ran to the door and opened it to see Freddie standing there. "Oh... it's you..." Carly looked a little disappointed.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Now someone _finally _lets me in! Shocker..."

Sam took a bite a cheese stick she found in the fridge. "Nobody wants you here." She smirked.

Freddie was about to say something but ended up just staring at Sam. He had never seen her dressed up like this. I mean, yes, he had seen her in a dress with makeup and her hair done all fancy, but never as much as this. It was breathtaking... He didn't know but he had just been staring at her for 30 seconds.

Sam walked up to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Fredifer? Fredwad? Helllooo?"

Freddie snapped out of his stare. "What?"

Sam looked at him. "What happend? It was like you were in some kinda trance..."

Freddie got nervous and wide eyed. "Um, yeah, sorry, I'm really tired and I'm just, ya know, spacing out and stuff..."

Sam looked at him weirdly. "Such a nub..." Sam shook her head.

Carly smiled at Sam and Freddie and then heard a ding on her phone. "Oh! It's Daniel! He's waiting for us in the parking lot!!! Let's get going guys!"

Everyone got their stuff and headed out the door, Freddie shutting it behind them.

——————————————————————————

A few hours had passed and everyone was having a great time. Sam had managed to eat all the snacks on the snack table, Freddie had a few girls talking to him, Cat accidentally got herself stuck in a table... (nobody knows how) And Carly was having the time of her life with Daniel.

After the song ended the DJ made an announcement. "Alright everyone!! This next song is a slow dance... So grab that special someone and get out on the dance floor." The DJ put on Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

Everybody started coupling up and swaying along to the music. Except a few people, Sam and Freddie being some of them.

Freddie looked at everyone on the dance floor, then he looked at Sam. He wanted to ask her to dance with him, but he knew that she would just laugh in his face... Or kick him. He wanted to go to this dance with her... of course he never asked her though, again, he was too scared. He was planning on asking her to this dance with him back when they were dating, but they didn't make it far enough.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Sam had walked over to him. "Hey nubster." She said sitting down next to him.

He looked at her. "Oh hey..." He said lamely.

Sam smiled and looked around the room. "Ya know, I thought prom would be jank, but, it turns out I've had a lot of fun here tonight."

Freddie laughed a little. "Yeah, same here."

Sam looked at the ground and started playing the a ruffle at the bottom of her dress.

Freddie cleared his throat. "Hey, ummm, I know that you're gonna laugh at me but... You wanna dance?"

Sam looked up, looking surprised. "What?"

Freddie looked at her. "Do you wanna dance? I mean, we broke up before we could come to this dance, and I was just thinking that-"

"Why not?" Sam smiled.

"What??" Freddie got wide eyed.

"Let's dance Nub." Sam grabbed his hand and went over to the dance floor.

Freddie grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "You sure you feel comfortable with this?"

Sam laughed as she laced her arms around his neck. "Yeah I'm sure..."

Freddie side smiled at her and they danced along to the music. Sam layed her head on Freddie's chest and they stayed like that for a while.

Sam scooted a little closer to him. "Hey Freddie?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Freddie said looking down at her.

"I know I'm being blunt here... but... why didn't you ask me to the dance if you obviously wanted to go with me?"

Freddie swallowed hardly and looked around the room. "I, um, I thought you'd say no..."

"Why did you think I'd say no?"

"I don't know... I guess it's because you always announce how much you _hate _me?"

Sam frowned a little bit. "Well, I don't hate you... I just say I do."

"Why?"

"Because... that's the way it's always been... unless we're dating... then it's different."

She looked away, until Freddie took his hand and moved her head back to face him. "So if you don't hate me... then... what do you feel?"

Sam looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Im not really sure... but I do know this..."

She leaned up and kissed him. It was slow, passionate, and full of emotion. He pulled her closer and they stayed that way until the song ended and they heard screaming. They stopped and looked around to find Cat and Carly standing there screaming their heads off.

"OH MY GOD!!! THAT WAS SO CUTE!!!" Carly squealed.

"Soooo do we have a new little couple again??!!" Cat asked as the poked both of their shoulders.

Sam looked at Freddie and he smiled down at her, still holding her waist. "Yeah... we do." Sam happily responded.

The two girls screamed again. And Sam and Freddie laughed. The whole crew could say this was one of the best nights ever.

**A/N: **Ok! So I think we can all agree that was some cute seddie fluff!!! Ugh... I need a moment like that in the show... too bad it's over :'( well, at least we have fanfic! Remember, if you have any suggestions or ideas make sure to tell me! I'd be happy to do them! (But I'm trying to keep this as PG 13 as possible) Welp, until next time! Byeee! 3


	3. Sailing

A/N: Hiya! It's been quite a long time since I wrote in this story... I COMPLETELY RAN OUT OF IDEAS. And for lack of people ACTUALLY reading iCarly fanfics. But since I thought of a decent idea I decided, "hey, why not?" So here I am... writing this story. I really hope you enjoy. This takes place before Sam and Freddie ran into the iCarly studio after the webshow they had missed during iCant take it.

Age: 16 or 17 (I'm not really sure)

Time frame: During iCant take it.

POV: General

**Sailing**

"You know, I should've realized that a movie called "Attack of the Giant Worms" would be stupid..." Sam said as her and Freddie walked out of the room that the movie was playing in hand in hand.

"Yeah, we weren't really thinking it through..." Freddie said as Sam took a drink of the giant slushy she had in her other hand.

"Probably the most stupid movie I have _ever_ seen. And that's sayin something..."

"Probably? How is that _not_ the most stupid movie you've ever seen? What's stupider then when that giant worm started to lasso the moon for his feast?" Freddie questioned.

"Um... did you forget the pirate movie that the strange dude from that one convenient store gave us? You know, the one we thought was _pirating _movies? Sam said as she took another drink.

"Oh yeah... _that_." Freddie shivered at the memory of that low budget movie.

"Still, this probably comes in as the second worst movie."

"You know, we can't_ actually _give it a real rating considering we basically made out through the whole thing ya know..." Freddie said, giving her his signature smirk.

"Yeah... Could have been a good movie... I just doubt it considering what I _did_ see." Sam stated simply as they walked toward the door.

Freddie's phone buzzed. "I guess I could say the same... I mean, of what I saw it seemed to-" Freddie's sentence fell short as soon as he checked the message.

Sam gave him a confused face as she glanced over at the phone.

"My Mom's waiting _outside_ the theater..." He said in a calm yet mildly panicked voice. Which, to Sam, was almost more panicked sounding then the extremely panicked Freddie voice.

"_Why!?" _ Sam exclaimed so loud that a few people decided to stare at her.

"I don't know! Ask my _mother_!" Freddie said with a hint of agitation.

"Well, I'm not going out there if _crazy's_ out there. For all I know she's just gonna spray me with some new kind of tic spray from Mexico!" Sam said sucking on her straw harshly out of irritation.

"Ok one: she only buys tic spray from Pennsylvania. And two: Sam we don't have a choice." He said softly. "We can't just stay in the theater until she leaves."

"Why not!? She can't stand there forever!" Sam stated.

"No, she can't stand _there_ forever. But she can definitely walk inside. And we don't want that." Freddie said in a serious tone.

"How did she know we were here! How did she even know we were _dating!!" _Sam said refilling her slushy, completely choosing to ignore the "no refills on slushys" sign.

"I-I don't know..." Freddie said looking around to see if his mom was about to sneak up with her tic spray. He could thank Sam for making him think of that possibility. "But what I _do _know is that, we have to deal with this now... I know, it sucks... But we were gonna have to tell her we were dating eventually... I mean, we can't keep it from her_ that _long of a time..."

"_That long of a time?" _Sam scoffed. "What do you mean? It's not like we'll be together for years..." She looked down at her shoes.

"How do you know that? Sam, this past month has been the-the best month of my life." Freddie said as he pushed her chin up with one finger so she would look at him. "And-and I mean... I-I-" Just the phone started ringing.

"_Crazy?" _Sam said knowingly.

"Sam, we have to leave before she-she comes in here... because then she'll-"

"I KNOW A WAY OUT!" Sam said as she gripped Freddie's arm a _littleee_ tight.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow." Freddie said as he slowly removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Look!" Sam pointed to a back door that was for emergencies only. "We can quickly bolt out that door and go from there!"

"Sam, that's emergencies only. It's gonna trigger a bunch of alarms and-" Freddie started to reason.

"Oh come on! This is a _pretty _big emergency if you ask me." Sam stated as she took a loud sip of her slushy.

"Well, the people who _run_ the theater won't think so. We have to follow the rules." He looked at Sam who was studying the slushy in her hand. He took the slushy away from her and held it behind his back "_whether you like it or not_."

"Hey! Don't steal my slushy!" Sam said as Freddie gave it back to her. She held it away from him like a little kid would hold their favorite toy away from another little kid who would take it.

"Well, you wouldn't listen to me." Freddie chuckled, slightly amused by her actions.

"Why would I want to anyway?" She said smirking slyly back at him.

Freddie grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him and smiled down at her. "Well, for starters I-"

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Said a loud booming voice... one very, _very, _familiar voice.

"My mom." Freddie squeaked, letting go of Sam's waist. He lost all color in his face, paralyzed by fear.

"Dude, let's _forget_ the "emergency" thing. And bolt." Sam said staring straight at him.

"But-but-the rules-"

"FORGET THE RULES! Now's _not_ the time to be nubbing things up!" Sam said, and with that, she grabbed his wrist and bolted for the back.

"SAM WE SHOULDN'T DO THIS!" Freddie screamed as Sam reached the door.

"TOO LATE!" Sam smirked as she opened the door and yanked Freddie out with her. The alarms started to Blair through the building and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Oh man..." Freddie said anxiously running his hands through his hair. "Look what we've done! The alarms are going off, the people are probably freaking out... the cops are gonna show up, we-

"Dude!" Sam laughed. "It's fine! chillax! All we have to do, is get outta here! Then boom! We're good!" She pulled his arms away from the top of his head and wrapped them around herself.

"But-but we can't run as fast as the cops can drive!" Freddie said looking down at her, confused as usual.

"Yeah... that's why we have to jump on a boat! It can take us away _pretty_ fast!" Sam said simply unraveling herself from him and hopping onto a near by boat.

"SAM WE DONT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A BOAT!!" Freddie exclaimed running over to her.

"Which is why there's a first time for everything!!" Sam smiled and took a bobby pin out from behind her ear to use to jack the ignition.

"What!? Sam no!" Freddie said crouching down on the dock to be closer to her. "I am _not _getting on that boat!"

"Fine." Sam stated simply as she turned the bobby pin just right to start the boat. "Have fun by yourself when the cops show up!" Sam kissed his cheek. "Don't worry baby, I'll bail you out..." Sam smirked at him, she always knew how to manipulate him.

"I-I-you-FINE!" Freddie said throwing his arms in the air and stepping into the boat. "But when _we die! _I want, it to be said _on my grave_ that I was against this!" Freddie said angrily.

Sam pushed the gas and their boat (or more like the boat she "borrowed") took off. Freddie gripped the side of the boat and covered his head in fear of his life. After a little while of Sam having fun whirling the boat around, it started to sputter.

"What? What's it doing?" Sam frowned and the boat started to slow down.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT! THIS IS _SWELL!" _Freddie exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"What?! What's swell!? What's happening to my boat!!??" Sam said looking and Freddie with a glare.

"Your precious STOLEN boats propellers just gave out!" Freddie said in a angry/sweet voice.

"No, because it's still running!" Sam smirked triumphantly. Just then, it sputtered one last time, then gave out.

"Oh really?" Freddie smirked as he pushed the pedal with his foot a few times. "Yeah, seems to be running _just fine, baby." _He taunted.

"It's your fault we're here in the first place!" Sam exclaimed as she sat down next to him and punched his arm.

"How is it my fault! Aren't I the one who said "don't go out the emergency door!?" Freddie winced as he rubbed the spot Sam had punched.

"You had to have a psycho mother! That's why it's your fault!" Sam rolled her eyes and looked out at the water.

"I can't help who my _mother _is!" Freddie said looking at Sam who obviously had tuned out of this conversation.

After sitting a few minutes in silence, Freddie finally spoke up. "Look I know your mad... but, you have to admit that this _is _kinda nice..." He said looking at her staring across the water at some old man kayaking his way across the lake.

"How...?" Sam said darkly. "We're stuck in the middle of a lake, with no way to get across, and a boat that's probably gonna sink _any _minute..." She looked at him. He just simply stared back. Even when she was angry she had a twinkle in those deep blue eyes of hers. And he got mesmerized every time he looked into them. "You were right." Sam said after a while. Freddie's eyes widened, Sam doesn't admit he's right... _ever._

"What? What do you mean _i_ was right? I'm never right! Well, as you say."

"I don't know anything about stupid boats... why did i think I could work on properly?" Sam shifted uncomfortably in a seat.

"Sam, look you- this isn't your fault... the propellers just... gave out. You can't help that." Freddie said gently and grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him.

"I guess... but, how are we gonna get back? The boat literally doesn't work!" She said angrily, chewing on the corner of her lip.

"Look," Freddie said slowly wrapping his arms around her, making her cuddle into him. "The boat _thankfully _is slowly moving toward the other side anyway... we won't be _stranded _too much longer."

"Sweet cheese... because I'm starting to hungry and there's no food on this thing."

"How?" Freddie laughed, absent mindedly playing with a curl of her hair. "You ate two buckets of a large popcorn, two slushy's, three boxes of Carmel duds, _annndd_ nachos..."

"Hey, when you're me, you rarely get full." She smiled up at him.

"That's one of the _many_ reasons you're so special." He said, as he leaned down to kiss her.

She ran her hand through his hair and slid it down to hold the back of his neck. They stayed this way for quite awhile, but as soon as he was about to deepen it, she heard a sound and bolted up.

"What... was... that?" Sam said breathing heavily due to the long and passionate kiss.

"I don't know what you mean... what was what?" Freddie said slowly catching his breath.

Just then the old man kayaking came barreling through the water right next to them. He was whistling some tune having a happy time.

"Stupid kayakers..." Sam mumbled. "He thinks he's _soooo _much better then us... Freddie, hand me your phone." She said gesturing him to give her his phone.

"Why?" Freddie asked, but he complied.

"Hey yo,old guy!" Sam shouted at the kayaker with a mischievous look on her face.

"Uh... Hi?" Said the man, suddenly stopping his kayak to talk to the young couple in the boat next to him.

"Sam... what are you doing?" Freddie said already sensing the trouble in the air. Slowly he stood up next to her, preparing to stop any _plans_ she had in mind.

"You think you're _sooooo_ much better then us? Don't ya?" Sam glared the poor man in the kayak.

"Umm, excuse me? I don't know what you-" said the kayak man, even more confused than the first time she spoke to him.

"WELL TAKE THIS SKUNKBAG!!" And with that, Sam launched the two phone at his head, causing him to start peddling as fast as he could go.

"SAM NO!" Freddie shouted as Sam was about to jump over board to chase the kayak man. Luckily, Freddie grabbed her arms before she could.

"Oh sweet Jesus, lord save me from the young lady throwing electronics at me!" The old man pleaded as he fled the scene.

"Let go of me, Benson!" Sam said snatching her arms from his grip. "God, I'm gonna have to start trying harder... you got stronger some how... but you're still no match for me." Sam said giving him her signature Sam look.

Freddie simply glared at her, the obvious face of an oncoming lecture. "Really Sam?"

"What? I'm _am_ stronger then you... and always will be. You know-" Sam said as she sat down again.

"You really had to throw our _phones_ at that poor old man? Seriously Sam? I can't believe you right now." Freddie said folding his arms and giving her that parenting look, you know, the one after you push your little brother down, and your mom grounds you for weeks? Yeah that.

"Yes Freddie." Sam said standing up next to him. "I did. That guy was being a wazbag. And I _had_ to teach him a lesson. Flaunting his little kayak around the water... it sickens me." Sam said darkly, glaring at the man off in the distance, still peddling very fast.

"Sam, phones cost like, 600 dollars... And _you_," Freddie said dragging out the you as far as it could go. "You just wasted _1200_ dollars!"

"Well, he needed to be taught a lesson!" Sam said, and with that she whipped her head around and sat back down.

Freddie simply sighed and sat back down. He baried his face in his hands and sat in silence, once again. Sam got out a post-it note and a pen out of her pocket started to doodle pigs... pigs being her favorite animal. Freddie glanced over at the post-it note and smiled... He remembered a time back in elementary school when Sam started to draw pigs in class, not even paying attention to class whatsoever. Man, if he could go back in time and tell little Freddie that him and Sam were a couple now, _and_ very happy in their relationship, little Freddie would've probably had an aneurysm. And god forbid if he went back in time to tell _her_ that. He'd wake up, broken, in the hospital. Suddenly Sam stopped drawing and spoke up.

"Hey, how_ do_ you think your mom found out about us...?" Sam questioned, looking up at Freddie.

"I said I don't know... maybe she just... saw us? I don't know, why would anyone tell my mom? They know how much she'd _freak_." Freddie said extremely confused.

"Exactly... _Annndd_ she couldn't have seen us... we're really careful to _not_ be seen by her. So it had to be _somebody." _Sam said as she put the drawing and the pen back into her pocket and pulled out a piece of taffy instead.

"But who? Who would backstab us like that?" Freddie said slowly as the boat floated closer to the shore.

"I really don't know... I mean, I hate to say it... but the only person who's had a _small_ problem with our relationship was... Carly." Sam said slowly as she chewed her taffy.

"No... no way... Carly wouldn't turn on us like that. Come on, she's our best friend." Freddie said immediately blowing the idea away.

"Yeah... _but_ last week we involved her in a _lot_ of our fights... _Annndd _week you did _sorta _edit her out of the skit... We've annoyed her a _lot_ recently."

"I-Yeah... but she wouldn't do _that_ just because she's mad..." Freddie said. Even though he slowly was starting to think that Sam might be onto something.

"And... I mean... we-we're happy... in this, _relationship_ and all... and Carly _has_ been single for a while now... it would kinda make sense if she would be, maybe a little... i don't know... _jealous?"_ Sam said squinting a little to imagine this playing out in her head.

"But-but-" Freddie sputtered, but then he thought about it. _Holy chiz... she might be right. I mean, who else would tell my mom. Who else would have the goal to wreck our relationship like that...?_ He thought. "I guess, you do have a point... who else could it be?"

"Exactly, which is why _she_ probably told your mom." Sam said harshly. "I sware... I gonna have to talk to-" Her sentence was cut off when the boat finally hit the dock. "OH THANK GOD WE MADE IT!" Sam sighed/screamed as she climbed off the boat.

Oh, my knees... cramp..." Freddie winced as he also climbed off the boat, he checked his watch to make sure they made it back in time for iCarly.

"Now we can just go to the smoothie and-" Sam started as they walked down the sidewalk.

"ICARLY!" Freddie screamed as he grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"What?!" Sam said, shocked by his actions.

"iCARLY!! THE SHOW STARTED TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

"What?" Sam said looking at Freddie's watch on his wrist. "HOLY CHIZ IT DID!"

"If we run we might be able to make it before she starts the show." Freddie said as he started to run toward the direction of Bushwell Plaza.

"Ehhhhh..." Sam whined. "I don't feel like running."

"_Sam..." _Freddie said giving her the 'Lecture Look'.

"Fine fine..." Sam said as they started running. "Man, Carls is gonna be _so_ wazzed off."

"Yeah no kidding." Freddie mumbled darkly as they ran through the streets.

Most of the way back to Bushwell they were silent. Just focused on making it before Carly started the show by herself. The only times they spoke during their mad dash to apartment 8-C was when Freddie gave Sam lectures about looking both ways before crossing the road, which of course, Sam blew off. As soon as they reached the apartment they swung open the door.

"Hey guys!" Spencer said from the kitchen as he closed the oven... which had flames flying out of it. "Dooo either one of you know how to bake bread properly? Because my bread is _totally_-" But Sam and Freddie didn't pay attention to anything he was saying and bolted upstairs. "Or just ignore me! That's great too!" Spencer said sarcastically and turned back to his bread. As he opened the oven door they flames flew up at him. "AH!"

Sam and Freddie reached the studio, threw their stuff down and frantically apologized.

"We're so sorry." Sam said, panting from all the running they did.

"Did you start the webshow?" Freddie asked, just as out of breath as Sam.

A/N: So, I obviously left off when the scene happened in iCant take it, when they both ran into the studio. I like how this one turned out! I always love reading "deleted scenes" per say. They're so much fun to see what happened when anybody mentions anything we didn't see on camera! So as always... make sure to review this chapter if ya liked it, and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys! WELP... that's all until next time! Bye!3


End file.
